Shotgun shooting for hunting or sport involves numerous variables. In particular, there are many types of shotgun shells available in terms of shot material and weight for the same bore of shotgun. Shells for grouse hunting may not work for hunting quail, and vice-versa. Some holders on the market mount to the shotgun itself, but these are somewhat hard to access and add to the weight of the gun.
Thus, there is a need for a more ergonomic and convenient holder for different types of shotgun shells.